DIGIMON 202X
by XBellatrixX
Summary: Tras muchos años de avances en la era virtual del siglo XXI, el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital viven el despertar de una nueva amenaza. En términos generales, se trata de una secuela de Digimon Tamers.


_Disclaimer: _Este historia toma prestados personajes y escenarios creados por el personal de"_Toei Animation Company_", especialmente de las sagas _Digimon Tamers _y _Digimon Adventure_.

Los nombres utilizados son los japoneses originales, tanto para los humanos, como para los Digimon. Los asteriscos y números entre paréntesis son para indicar que la aclaración viene al final de cada capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Nuestro futuro, el nuevo Tokio**

_**···**_

Octubre del año 202X

Sala de conferencias del edificio Hypnos, Tokio, Japón.

-_Señores, las cosas se están poniendo muy serias, primero, la conexión al Mundo Digital se ha visto gravemente afectada, hace pocas semanas que empezaron a fallar plataformas, multisistemas y juegos relacionado con ello. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente problemático viene ahora...recientemente, se ha filtrado información de que varios grupos secretos, incluso puede que organismos de potencias mundiales, están buscando desesperadamente los complejos códigos de lo que llamamos "Interrelación de Realidades Paralelas"._-Se encontraba hablando para los oyentes de la sala un hombre rubio de mediana edad, la cabeza al mando de la organización, Yamaki Mitsuo. Caras y balbuceos de impresión aparecen en los miembros allí reunidos.-_Ustedes saben que los códigos que se adquieren despúes de tales cálculos son de información confidencial y está totalmente prohibido hacer uso de ellos sin un permiso especial dado por el gobierno._

_-¿Es verdad lo que se dice que se pueden abrir portales...a otros mundos paralelos?-_Pregunta una joven sentada en la primera fila.

_-Misawa-san, efectivamente...que va bien encaminada, y una gran desgracia ocurriría. En el peor de los casos, podríamos estar hablando de paradojas en el espacio/tiempo, destrucción de realidades paralelas, viajes en el tiempo que cambiarían el origen de las cosas, etc. Pero prefiero que todo esto lo explique otra persona más conocedora que yo del tema, por favor, Lee-san._

Un adulto Lee Jenrya sube hasta la mesa principal de la sala.-_Gracias por la introducción, Yamaki-san_, _lo explicaré desde el principio. Hace un par de décadas, cuando los primeros Tamers aún éramos unos niños, varias entidades del Mundo Digital demostraron ser capaces de crear portales a otros mundos paralelos, es así como pudimos viajar a uno de esos mundos y ayudar a otros niños contra la amenaza de Quartzmon.-_Hizo un descanso para beber de la botella de agua que se encontraba encima de la mesa_.-Investigar este fenómeno entusiasmo completamente a mi padre y al resto de la Wild Bunch. Tras algunos años de exhaustivo trabajo, supimos que esos portales son creados por complejos códigos y cálculos de programación. En las primeras pruebas...no obtuvimos grandes resultados, únicamente fuimos capaces enviar correos electrónicos por la red informática de otros mundos, nadie respondió...excepto una persona, una persona que además es bien conocida por todos nosotros.-_Mira al pelirrojo sentado en las filas de adelante.-_Izumi Koushiro, del universo que hemos denominado AD.1_**(*1). **_Izumi-san se interesó mucho en nuestra hipótesis y en los resultados obtenidos, él y su propio equipo, Takenouchi Haruhiko y Kido Shuu, iniciaron su propia investigación, cooperando en todo lo posible con nosotros._

**_..._**

Un par de horas más tarde, en la sala de descanso de las instalaciones de Hypnos, el desconcierto en la gente era más que palpable, nadie salió con las ideas claras después de tanto debate.

-_Gracias por venir, Izumi-san, imagino lo ocupado que debes estar en tus propios asuntos_- Dice Jen mientras agacha la cabeza ante el pelirrojo como muestra de agradecimiento_.-Momantai._-En ese momento, Terriermon aparece saltando desde la máquina expendedora de refrescos para colgarse del hombro de su Tamer.

_-Cuando me comentaste sobre el tema, no pude hacer otra cosa buscar la forma de venir, Taichi-san hubiera querido estar aquí tambien..._

_-Fue un poco precipitado la verdad, también faltaron los nuestros.-_Se puso en modo pensativo rascándose la barbilla.-_Entiendo lo delicado de la situacion y que se quiera mantener en secreto para la población civil, pero creo que mis amigos Tamers deberían estar al tanto, llamaré a Takato está misma tarde._

**_..._**

El mes de octubre se estaba haciendo notar en Tokio, a las 20:30 de ese día, era casi noche cerrada y el en cielo ya no entraban más estrellas. Muchas parejas aprovechan para escubullirse y pasear por el gran parque de Shinjuku.

_-¿Recuerdas aquellos días en este parque? Hace más de viente años que veníamos a jugar con Guilmon y los chicos a este mismo lugar...-_Matsuda Takato es ahora un hombre de treinta y tantos años que vive con su familia en el centro de Shinjuku, la zona más metropolitana. Valiéndose de su gran creatividad y de una emprendedora iniciativa, abrió una nueva panadería en la décima planta de un gran rascacielos, con terraza propia y amplias pasarelas que se comunican a otras instalaciones. Gente de distintas zonas de Tokio, jóvenes especialmente, hacían cola todos los días para comprar panes y pasteles que recreaban genuinamente la forma de diversos Digimon. Esa tarde descansaba después de una mañana de duro trabajo, y acompañado de su esposa, aprovecha para recorrer los lugares que marcaron los momentos más importantes de su infancia.

_-Claro, fueron momentos muy felices_- Dice entre risas Matsuda Juri, que iba colgada de su brazo derecho. Para Takato y para ella, las aventuras que compartieron en su niñez con los Digimon, marcaron el comienzo de un sentimiento más fuerte que no se ha debilitado con el paso de los años.

Se sientan en un banco y observan el cielo que está a punto de oscurecer por completo, los dos se arriman y mantienen un rato de silencio.

-_Tokio...el mundo es tan distinto ahora...hace ya años que los Digimon volvieron a nuestras vidas y siento que todo ha cambiado muy deprisa desde aquella, nos movemos en un universo tan virtual que no sé hasta que punto...lo que vivimos...es real o mentira_.-Dice el hombre a modo de reflexión.

_-Takato...-_Suspira. -¡_No es momento de ponerse dramático, tonto! Además, hemos venido al parque para desconectar y pasar un rato juntos.-_Dice ella poniendo una actitud más cariñosa y acercando su rostro al de él. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el disparo de fuego de un travieso Digimon interrumpe la escena y hace que se separen abruptamente.

_-Imp-Impmon!...¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Solo quería avivar con "fuego" el momento.-_Dice entre risas el Digimon morado, saliendo por detrás del respaldo del banco_._ Molestar a las parejas de humanos siempre ha sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y la diversión está asegurada.

-_Serás..._(Suena un teléfono) ¿_Umm?._-Takato busca en su bolsillo el móvil que acababa de sonar.-_¡Es Jen! _

**_..._**

A esa misma hora, en el núcleo urbano de la cuidad, el anochecer es un auténtico caos de luces y sonidos, los locales y garitos de la zona estaban llenos de jóvenes que buscaban pasar horas de entretenimiento. Shiota Hirokazu y Kitagawa Kenta aprovecharon el boom de los videojuegos en la actual sociedad japonesa y se asociaron para montar un estableciemiento dedicado completamente ello. Ese día se celebraba el torneo de un popular juego de lucha y chicos de todas la edades se juntaban allí.

-¡_Eoooooh! ¡Eoooooh! _(Ruidos de megáfono para el ajuste del sonido) _Los participantes que voy a nombrar que se acerquen para jugar la primera ronda, y si sienten que se hacen pipí en sus pantalones, aún están a tiempo de volver a casa con sus mamis._-Hirokazu amenizaba el evento dando voces por el megáfono.

Al poco rato, un niño de primaria entra por la puerta, aparenta tener unos ocho años y su cabello rojizo llama la atención por ser bastante intenso, su uniforme indica que pertenece a alguna escuela prestigiosa. Mira desafiante a los otros chicos mientras se acerca a uno de los dueños del local.

_-¡Wooo, Kenta! Mira quién está aquí! ¡Al final has venido! Aún estás a tiempo de inscribirte._-Dice Hirokazu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

_-Eh, ¡Ho-hola! Ahora me pillas un poco liado con esto, ¿Qué tal todo?-_Dice Kenta intentando atender a todo sin mucho éxito.-_Anótate lo antes posible porque estamos ya por cerrar cupo._

_-Um, está bien, espero que valga la pena porque me he perdido la última hora de clase para llegar a tiempo.- _Hace señales al adulto para que se agache, acerca su mano a la oreja y le susurra unas palabras al oído_.-Puede que "ella" me haya estado seguiendo hasta aquí y..._

_-Prometí que hablaría con tu madre si se llagase a enterar de la escapadita de hoy. No tienes de que preocuparte.-_Levanta el pulgar hacia arriba.

_-Ahh, ya...gracias, ya sabes como se pone.-_Se acerca a las sillas donde se encontraban jugando los otros chicos._-¿Hay mucho nivel?_

_-Bueno...aún son las primeras rondas, pero creo que ha venido gente buena, chicos de secundaria e incluso universitarios con bastante fama.-_Cambia el tono de su voz a uno más entusiasta al tiempo que hace extrañas y graciosas poses de batalla.-_¡Pero estoy seguro de que les darás mucha caña!¡Eres nuestra joven promesa!_

_-Je, eso me hace recordar que...la otra vez me llamaron "niño rata"_**(*2).-**Contesta con ironía.-_Como sea_, _anótame con mi nick, Tengu.-_Dice sin dejar de mirar a las pantallas virtuales fijamente.

_-¡A mandar!¡Kenta, déjame la hoja con la lista de participantes!_

La primera ronda pasó sin mucho contratiempo, el niño pelirrojo que se hacía llamar "Tengu", ganó a su primer contrincante con bastante facilidad, no es hasta semifinales que pierde contra un joven universitario llamado Yoshimura Naburo. De todas formas, fue felicitado por muchos de los que estaban allí pues tenía bastante habilidad para sus escasos ocho años. Sin embargo, el niño no hacía gesto alguno de interés o de sentirse satisfecho con el resultado, de hecho, sentía una gran furia interna que estaba controlando a duras penas, había mucho orgullo acumulado en ese menudo cuerpo. Una vez terminado el torneo, el cual ganó un joven llamado "Akira", Hirokazu se acercó en silencio al niño y le puso una mano en el hombro.

_-Fallé en la selección de personaje, además, se puso a spamear el combo de agarre todo el rato...el muy rastrero_.-Dice a modo excusa mientras que Hirokazu lo mira con cara de comprensión, sintiendo toda la frustación del niño.

_-Por lo que escuché, Yoshimura Naburo, fue campeón de varios torneos regionales y en los nacionales quedó entre los mejores, está bastante bien posicionado en el ranking online.-_Mira hacia la pantalla que aún se encontraba encendida con los resultados del último combate.-_Sin embargo, tampoco ha ganado el torneo...ese tal "Akira"...nunca antes había escuchado sobre él, pero su juego fue increíble, es como si controlase cada segundo de la partida.-_Hace una pausa al recordar un detalle sobre el ganador.-_Vaya...y al parecer desapareció sin recoger el premio...que chico más extraño._

_-Como sea, yo he de marchar ya._

_-¿Te acerco a casa?_

_-Nah, no hace falta, quiero caminar y despejarme._

_-Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes que está pasando con el Mundo Digital? Hoy he escuchado varias conversaciones sobre el tema y..._

-_No me interesa.-_Contesta tajantemente.

-_Ah, vaya...preguntaba...quizá tus padres sabían algo_.-El niño no dice nada, simplemente se gira y camina hacia la puerta.

Ya entrada la noche, el pelirrojo sale del local y se dispone a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, iba tan ensimismado que no se percato de la figura que lo estaba siguiendo, cada vez más y más cerca.

-_Que pena que no hayas llegado a la final...-_Dice una voz femenina a su espalda.

El niño gira rápidamente la cabeza asustado y ve una chica rubia vestida de Gothic Lolita, aparenta tener entre diez-doce años y la rodea un halo de misterio que le provoca cierto escalofrío.

-_Me llamo Alice McCoy, encandada_.-Y hace una pequeña inclinación en señal de saludo.-_Disculpa por no haberme presentado antes, estarás extrañado...pero no tienes de que asustarte_.-Dice mirándolo fijamente.-_No soy tu enemiga._

_-Ahmm, y po-podría saber...¿Qué quieres de mí?-_Sintiéndose intimidado, consigue hacerle la pregunta.

_-He sentido la presencia de uno de los Digimon que recibieron el "poder" de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas a través de Dobermon.-_Baja la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza y sigue hablando.-_Ese Digimon te ha estado rondando, es por eso que yo te seguí hasta aquí. Necesito contactar con los antiguos Tamers._

_-¿Qué?...¿A qué te refie-...?-_Corta la frase y abre los ojos sorpresivamente en el momento que ve aparecer a una Digimon zorro de color amarillo.-_¿Renamon?¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Lo siento, Toshiro, no aparecí hasta ahora porque quería averiguar más sobre sus intenciones.-_Habla encarando a la chica sin mirar hacia el niño.-_Es mejor que te alejes por si acaso._

**_..._**

Fin de Capítulo

**(*1)**_AD.1_, es el término que he utilizado para que los personajes de Digimon puedan referirse de una manera más técnica al universo de la primera y segunda temporada (y tercera en breves). "AD" porque es un acrónimo de _Adventure_ (se supone que Adventure y 02 son series de animación en el universo de Tamers) y ".1" porque es la línea principal de tiempo frente a otras alternativas que pueda haber.

**(*2)**_Niño rata_, es una expresión despectiva hacia niños/adoslescentes en el mundo de los videojuegos. Suelen actuar y utilizar un lenguaje ofensivo hacia el resto de la comunidad. Personalmente, en este contexto va en plan irónico porque creo que a veces se abusa de su uso.

La trama principal para la historia se me ocurrió gracias a un juego de esta misma franquicia, _Brave Tamer _de la _WonderSwan Color_. En este juego, hay una supercomputadora llamada ENIAC que es capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones y a diferentes tiempos haciendo complejos cálculos de largas series de números. Es entonces cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que los humanos descubriesen la naturaleza de esos portales en un futuro no muy lejano al de la serie animada...el resto está por contarse.

También he dibujado algún boceto sobre escenas de este capítulo, son dibujos rápidos y sin mucho detalle, pero aún así estoy satisfecha con ellos. Están en mi cuenta de DeviantART, BellatrixLara (Pondría el enlace completo pero la página no me deja)

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y espero que os haya gustado


End file.
